


Saliva

by RavensDagger



Category: ada - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alien Biology, F/F, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensDagger/pseuds/RavensDagger
Summary: Doctor Molly Simon wonders just what the dietary needs of her new alien friend are.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Saliva

Ada! 

Molly looked at the specimen.

The specimen, AD-6 0001A looked back.

She tilted her head to one side and the specimen did the same, long locks of white hair flowing down in a cascade that was surprisingly free of knots. 

Molly stuck her tongue out at the specimen and crossed her eyes.

AD-6 0001A grinned, a happy, childish expression that turned silly when it crossed its two huge red eyes and then stuck two feet of tongue out of its mouth and wiggled it about.

“Wow, she could make some girl really happy,” Molly said. 

There was a sigh from right behind her. “Are you quite done?” 

Molly turned away from the glass keeping them safe from AD-6 0001A and faced her assistant. “Hey Doc Dot, no need to be that way. I’m just socializing with Ada.”

One of Dot’s eyebrows rose up. “Ada? And please, if you’re going to call me Dot, then drop the title. It sounds silly otherwise.”

Molly grinned as she slid her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. On the other side of the glass Ada brought her hands down, then looked at them as if wondering where her coat was. “We can’t keep calling her the ‘specimen’ or a string of numbers and letters. It’s rude.”

Dot considered it for a moment before nodding. “That’s fair. There are certainly some valid reasons to treat the specimen with as much humanity as we can under these circumstances. And seeing how... docile it has been so far I don’t see any problems with the nickname. Though we should perhaps keep it out of the official records.”

Molly felt her eyebrows climbing up her forehead. Ada’s eyes widened as she tried to mimic the gesture, but lacking any eyebrows she only managed to make the two red spots above her eyes float up her forehead. “Dot, so many words! You’re in a talkative mood today.”

Dot gave her a flat look, steel-green eyes staring at the senior doctor with a disconcerting lack of emotion. “We have work to do,” she said, her Icelandic accent just a little thicker. Dot picked up a tablet computer and swiped her fingers across it a few times. “We have the spe-- Ada’s measurements and weight, as well as plenty of information about her condition. We lack biological data though.”

“We’re not going to stick her full of needles, are we?” Molly asked as she turned to Ada. She waved at the alien and the alien waved back. 

“None of the needles we have were able to break her skin yet. No, we need other samples. Saliva, stool, urine. But the specimen, Ada, has yet to eat.”

Molly hummed. “Not a bite huh?” she asked. She scowled and on the other side of the window Ada pouted right back. “Maybe she doesn’t know how to eat?”

Dot blinked at her and looked up from her tablet. “Pardon?”

“Ada looks young. Not just physically, though she does look physically young too. But emotionally. Look.” Molly stuck her hand before her face, thumb pressed against her nose, and then wiggled her fingers while blowing a raspberry.

Ada brightened and did the same, though her much longer tongue flapped around quite a bit more. 

“See?” Molly said. “She’s mimicking. Like a child. If she is mammalian, and the breasts suggest some ancestry of that sort, then perhaps she’s a juvenile of whatever species she is. The long tail hints at some reptilian ancestry as well. I... do not know about the learning habits of young reptiles. Dot, put in an information request.”

“At once, Doctor Simon,” Dot said.

“Just Molly.”

Molly moved over to her desk in the research station and rummaged around until she found a bag full of candies. “Ah hah!” 

Dot shook her head and swiped the candies away. “You are not going to feed the specimen candy,” the doctor said. “We won’t be teaching it bad manners if we can avoid them, and bad habits such as this would be awful.”

“It’s a teaching aid,” Molly said. “They’re small and colourful and if I need to eat something it might as well taste good. C’mon Dot, what’ll you have me use, vitamin chews or something?”

“That would certainly be healthier,” Dot agreed.

“What? No. I’m not overdosing on vitamin-D, not even for science.”

“Then overdose on candy instead,” Dot said as she gave up and tossed the candies back to Molly who caught them against her chest. “I’ll make sure all the cameras are functioning.”

Molly laughed, pleased by her little victory and moved over to the air-tight doors sealing their lab from Ada’s space. She checked the ingredients on the packet while the air cycled, took a moment to wash her hands and the package at the sink, then, when everything settled and the second door of the airlock opened she moved into Ada’s space.

They had installed a small couch, and there was a television behind another one of the glass walls. A pile of disturbed blankets off to one side showed where Ada usually rested and a cupboard wall held all sorts of tools and equipment behind finger-print locked boxes in case they were needed. It was a nice room. One currently devoid of any half-snake alien girls. “Ada?” Molly said.

She looked around some more, the first embers of worry starting to burn in the pit of her stomach. Then the light shifted ever so slightly and she looked up.

“Ada!” she said to the alien hanging off the ceiling completely upside down, all four meters of her tail twisted around a support beam. “Come on down,” she said, making her voice as soft as she could.

The girl pointed to her face as if to say ‘who, me?’ but then lowered herself down a moment later until her long feet touched the ground. She was silent the entire time, unnaturally so. It wasn’t something that would be noticed in a normal environment, but in a lab with only the air recycling to compete for attention, Ada’s completely silent motions were loud for their absence.

“Come on, let’s sit.”

Molly moved over to the couch and sat down with a plop. She wished her own quarters had such comfortable furniture, but it was sorely lacking. 

“Ada, sit,” Molly said as she patted the spot across from her.

The alien moved around the couch, crouching so that only the top part of her head was visible as she went around, then, when she reached the end, she climbed over and squatted on the spot Molly had tapped, her tail draped over the armrest and her arms held close to her chest like a child that had watched too many dinosaur movies. 

“I need to show you how to eat, apparently, because you don’t seem to know how,” Molly said. 

Ada blinked, tilting her head to one side in a clear sign of curiosity. 

Molly nodded and raised the little bag full of candy. She opened it up under Ada’s watchful gaze, then widened the opening before wedging it in a crack of the sofa between them. Carefully, she removed one of the candy disks from the bag. “This is food. It’s yummy.” Molly popped it into her mouth and made exaggerated ‘mmm’ noises as if it was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. “Do you want one?” 

Ada looked down at the bag, then back up with visible confusion.

Molly took one of the candies out of the bag and offered it to Ada.

The girl stared, then carefully pinched it between two fingers and brought it close to her nose. She made to hand it back to Molly who shook her head. “No, it goes in here.” Molly pointed to her mouth.

Ada nodded, then, with her tail still over the armrest to keep her from tipping forwards too far, stretched over the distance between the two of them and pushed the candy towards Molly’s mouth.

Molly giggled and opened up.

Ada smiled as she brought her hand back, now sans-candy. The alien looked at her fingers and then licked them clean of the bit of Molly’s saliva on them.

The room filled with the slightest bit of a hiss as Dot activated a microphone. “Well done doctor. The specimen can now feed you. The exact opposite of our goal.”

“Oh, shush Dot,” Molly said before turning to Ada with a grin. “Let’s try that again?” she asked before picking a candy. “I want you to eat this. For me, please?”

Ada picked another candy from the bag and pushed it against Molly's mouth. Sighing, Molly opened her mouth, but the alien didn’t let go of the candy. She shook it around a bit then pulled it out of Molly’s mouth, a long string of saliva sticking to it. The alien popped the candy into her mouth and smiled.

“Huh,” Molly said.

“Interesting behaviour,” Dot said. 

“Yeah. Is it because it was in my mouth first? Like a mother bird feeding a chick, maybe?” Molly wondered allowed.

“Perhaps? Dot said. “The specimen has two rows of very sharp teeth, it wouldn’t need your help chewing through something so small.”

Molly hummed and considered it for a moment. She took two candies and placed one on her tongue for a moment, closed her mouth, then took it out and gave it to Ada.

The alien sniffed at the candy and looked up to Molly. “Not that then,” Molly said.

The second candy she swished around her mouth and covered in as much saliva as she could. She pulled it out when it was a wet mess. 

“That’s disgusting,” Dot said.

Molly shrugged one shoulder and held the candy out towards Ada.

The alien clamped her mouth around Molly’s fingers, freezing the scientist in place before she felt a long tongue wrapping around the candy and her fingers. Ada pulled back a moment later, looking quite pleased with herself and licking her lips. The candy was still in Molly’s hand, though it had been wiped clean by Ada’s tongue.

“Ah, well. Two things to note, Dot. Ada seems to like... saliva? Maybe it’s the acid content? And her tongue has a coarse side and a smooth side. It felt like... half tentacle, half cat tongue. If that makes any sense.”

The scritching of a pen against paper came over the speakers. “Go on.”

“Right,” Molly said.

She stared at Ada and Ada stared back, a big smile on her face as she raised a hand with a candy pinched between two fingers. 

“Well, she wants more,” Molly said. “Maybe I should just offer some directly?” Molly put her finger in her mouth and licked it a little, thankful that she had washed it quite recently though still a little disgusted. The finger came out with a pop and she offered it to Ada.

“If she bites off your finger I won’t call any medics,” Dot said.

“No faith, Dot, none.”

Ada looked at the finger, then carefully grabbed Molly’s wrist and pushed the index towards her mouth. Molly snorted and raised her hand to boop Ada’s nose, then her finger was lowered into the alien’s mouth. The downright bizarre sensation of a tongue running circles around Molly’s finger made her shiver, but it wasn’t all that bad. “Well, that answers part of her dietary needs, or maybe just her preferences,” Molly said. “It should help.”

Ada removed the finger and licked her lips again. She smiled at Molly, head tilting to the side before she leaned over across the couch and reached out. Molly’s eyes crossed before Ada booped her nose.

“Hah! Quite the little comedian, aren’t you?” she asked Ada.

The aien smiled, then, to Molly’s surprise, jumped across the space between then and pressed her mouth to Molly’s. The surprise turned to confusion as she was kissed quite thoroughly, a long tongue slipping past her lips for just a moment, then spearing into her mouth.

Moly’s breathing hitched as she was pressed down into the couch, Ada’s nearly weightless body pushing down on her and turning the initially chaste kiss into something that was very much not. 

Her world spun, breath coming in quick pants and Ada did things with her mouth and tongue that confused and thrilled and then she remembered that Dot was right there and staring and this was very much not appropriate.

Molly pushed Ada away, the girl’s long tongue hanging in the air for a moment before she pulled it back in with a slurp. Ada smiled.

Molly carefully stood up on wobbly legs and looked through the testroom glass.

“Did you get that on film?” she asked, breathlessly.

“Yes.” Dot nodded.

“Can you delete it?” Molly asked.

“I’m afraid not.”

Molly straightened her glasses, and her coat. “Well. Ah, I’ll call that one a, uh, success.” She said as she wiped her chin. “Yup. That’s what I’m declaring that experiment.”

She needed a drink. And some alone time.


End file.
